The Ghosts of Caer Darrow quest chain
A tale wherein you avenge the Sarkhoff family, and are introduced to the specters of Caer Darrow. Note that these quests are a prerequisite for the . The Ghosts of Caer Darrow Eva's tale You venture to the deserted Isle of Darrow on Darrowmere Lake, Western Plaguelands. Exploring, you find a pair of ghosts at the gates to the castle of Caer Darrow. Far from being mindless wights, Eva and Lucien Sarkhoff have retained enough of themselves to talk to. Eva tells you of how they had been servants of House Barov before the coming of the scourge. Greed brought down House Barov. The Barovs bargained with Kel'Thuzad in order to maintain their holdings personally, well past their lifetimes. The Keep became a school of Necromancy for the Cult of the Damned, and the Barovs became gradually more twisted and depraved. Foul beings took up residence in parts of the house. Servants began disappearing, with tortured screams ringing through the house giving clue to their fates. With nowhere else to go, the Sarkhoffs hid in their quarters. Eventually, though, their luck ran out and they were captured and brought to a person they came to know as "the Butcher". Krastinov tortured them for weeks in his efforts to produce a plague, using magic to keep them alive. Eventually, the plague was finished. The Butcher revived the Sarkhoffs from death's door only to have them devoured alive by his Ghouls. Unable to leave, their souls remain, crying for justice. They ask your help. :Eva's tale as told in-game can be found here. :''Note: The NPC does not have a quest marker over her head (you are not offered the quests) until you have listened to her tale.'' Entry to Scholomance As the is required for entry into Scholomance, the may be considered a prerequisite. Since the key is only needed to gain access to the instance portal, it is only necessary for one person present to have the key. Alternately, a rogue with 280 skill in lockpicking, or equivalent blacksmithing or engineering items can be used to gain entry. As of Patch 3.3.0, entry can also be gained by using the Dungeon Finder. Justice for the Sarkhoffs : Once you've recovered your composure, Eva Sarkhoff asks you to administer justice for the people of Caer Darrow that the Butcher slaughtered. You readily agree. The Scholomance is right at hand. You wade through the blood of budding young necromancers, as well as the bones and ectoplasm of those their dark arts have revived. You track Theolen Krastinov to the very bowels of the school and put an end to him. It takes little more effort to find the remains of the Sarkhoffs and put those spirits to rest. You return to clean air to find the Sarkhoffs are still present. : Krastinov's master, Kirtonos, still lurks, still lives, and must be destroyed lest this all happen again. Eva tells you that Jandice Barov supposedly tended the Blood of Innocents that was given to Kirtonos, and that you would be able to use this to lure Kirtonos to where you can slay him. You venture back into Scholomance and enter the basement. Legions of skeletons and bloated, animated corpses try to block you, but you press on. The ghost that is Jandice barov defends herself, splitting into myriad images, and other magics, but you (and your friends) overwhelm her. You find Krastinov's Bag of Horrors nearby, and bring it back out to Eva. : Eva points out a vial to you, containing the . With that blood, you can summon Kirtanos! Eva directs you to the porch (within Scholomance), and the brazier that is laid out there. You venture back into the Scholomance, down to the porch. You pour out the blood of innocents (eep!) onto the brazier. As Eva fortold, Kirtonos is unable to resist the lure. You put an end to his evil! You return yet again to Eva at the gates of Scholomance. Eva thanks you for ending this chapter of the horrors of Scholomance. More remains to be done, though, and Eva provides you with some of the essence of the spirits of Caer Darrow, which will help you see and talk with other spirits nearby, who know of your deeds and would ask your aid. Rewards You are given The spectral essence is required to talk with and start the Ras Frostwhisper quest chain. You can choose one of Summary See also * - reconstructing a skeleton key has never been so complicated! * - further evils of Scholomance that need to be undone. * - storming Scholomance to stop the forming of a plagued dragonflight Category:Western Plaguelands quests Category:Scholomance quests